The Frozen Friday Hangout
by hcsp1
Summary: Modern AU. Sequel to "The Frozen Double Date". While Elsa is trying to get even with her sister, Anna; her boyfriend is forced by Kristoff into something he doesn't want to do. Well, there have been worse ways to spend Friday night.
1. Chapter 1

**Anyone remember when I said "The Frozen Double Date" will be my last "Frozen Modern AU" story? Well, things changed. I have recived 2 recommendations on 2 movies I could use for another story in this little series of mine. After playing around with the ideas, I decided to do both suggestions in the first multi-chaptered entery in this series!**

**I say it now, even though it's pretty obvious, I don't own anything that's copyrighted. My OC belongs to me though, I guess.**

**Enjoy the prologue!**

It was an ordinary Friday night in the city of Arendelle. Most people were out of work, school is out and it's time for relaxing and gathering up the energy that was lost during the week's work.

Most people usually decide to hang out on Friday night. It can be in either groups or individuals, but the usual pass time is mostly the same, no matter how big your party is. Some people are just hanging out in some of their friends' house with some forms of entertainment and, maybe, a tray of pizza for good measure. Some people go to clubs so they could drink their troubles away or just loosen up on the dance floor. And some are going to the local movie theater to catch one of the films that's playing that weekend.

The latter out of the mentioned activities was what a group of 4 people decided to do during their Friday night. The 4 were consisted of 2 men and 2 women.

One of the guys had a blonde messy hair and was pretty masculine, while the other had a black curly hair and a body structure of somewhere between slim enough and a bit chubby.

The women, who were their girlfriends, were consistent of a tall, slim and a bit pale girl with platinum blonde hair; and her younger sister, who shared her older sibling's body structure, but her hair was strawberry blonde.

The group had just seen the newest movie version of the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" franchise. As they walked out of the theater and started to discuss the film, they found out how different their opinions were from each other's.

The guy with the curly hair, named Kai, who was also the biggest (If not the only) fan of the heroes in a half shell, was the first to speak his opinion. "Can anyone of you please tell what the hell did we just watched?!"

His girlfriend, the platinum blonde named Elsa, was the one to supply the answer. "I believe we watched "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"." She commented sarcastically. "You know? The movie YOU made us watch." She added, teasingly.

"I didn't force you to watch it!" Kai objected. "I told you I'm going to watch it, because of me being a fan of the turtles. You, my dear, decided to tag along with me, as well as drag Anna and Kristoff with us." He told her before he signed and added. "To be perfectly honest, this ended up being better than I thought it was going to be."

"It still sucked though." Elsa replied.

"Oh, it did suck! Don't get me wrong, I can go all night about the things that were wrong with the film. But, it has some good ideas… kind of, sort of…" Kai really tried to figure what he clearly thought of this movie.

"I kind of liked it." Elsa's sister, who was known as Anna, said. "It had some funny moments and decent effects."

"I guess I enjoyed it the most." Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff, expressed his opinion. "It was funny, the action scenes were really good and I liked the turtles. As someone who has zero experience with the "Ninja Turtles", I'm not sure how fans will like it."

"I think Kai is the biggest fan out of all of us." Anna said. "And he seemed to not like the movie."

""Not like" is a nice way to put it." Kai said. "I can't believe I survived that without drinking."

Elsa turned to face him. "Okay, I'm probably the one who hated this the most; but even I won't say it was worse than that animated Titanic movie."

Kai face palmed at her words. "Oh, God! I completely forgot about that one!"

Anna and Kristoff laughed at Kai's reaction, while Elsa had a smile on her face when she thought of a response to what he said. "So, you forgot that we are dating for half a year now? I'm offended." She pretended to be sad.

"I remember that fact; I just forgot what we watched that night, like I wanted to." He replied. "Thanks for reminding me, "baby"." He smirked at her while he said that.

"Oh, shush." She countered. "You still love me anyway." Elsa smirked back.

Kai giggled at her comeback and shrugged. "I can't argue with that fact. Just like you can't argue with the fact you love me." Elsa just rolled her eyes in return with a smile on her face, apparently agreeing with her boyfriend.

As the 4 continued their walk away from the movie theater and towards their cars, Kristoff started talking. "You know something? I just had an idea for what we can do next Friday." He said and turned to Kai. "How about you and me, have a guy night hangout?" He asked.

"Um… Sure." Kai answered. "What do you have in mind?"

Kristoff smiled as he was about to reveal his idea. "How about you and I, have a "Transformers" marathon?" He said while spreading his arms in excitement.

The other 3 presents looked at him as if he just fell from the moon and asked them to come there with him. "Do you mean Michael Bay's "Transformers"?" Kai asked him with one eyebrow raised.

Kristoff just nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

Anna was the first to speak. "Why would you want to see these films? Let alone marathon them?" She asked, disbelieved at what her boyfriend just said.

"I liked the Transformers when I was a kid," He started to say. "But I never watched the movies because I heard they were bad and pretty much destroyed the franchise. So, seeing how Michael Bay directed them, and he was also involved in TMNT, and how I liked this movie… I thought of giving all 4 a shot." He explained.

"So, you are going to watch 4 movies, in a row no less, from a terrible director who produced a movie you happened to like?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." He answered. "What do you say, Kai?"

"Kristoff, there is pushing your luck and there is giving luck the middle finger." Kai started to tell him. "This is pushing luck off a cliff into a bottomless pit, while giving it 2 middle fingers and singing "Na Na Na Na"!" He finished, causing the sisters to laugh at his metaphor.

Kristoff's smile disappeared completely after Kai's comment. "Oh, come on! They can't be that bad! Have you ever seen these movies?"

"Actually… No." Kai answered. "I hate Michael Bay and I never really grew up with "Transformers" so the movies never interested me."

"So, now you can have your own opinion on them! And hey, I wasn't really a "Ninja Turtles" kid, but I enjoyed this movie." Kristoff pointed out.

"And you expect me to pay for the 4th one even if I won't like the first 3? You know there is a 90% chance I won't like them, right?" Kai asked.

"Okay, here is an idea!" Kristoff used one last excuse in order to make his idea a reality. "I will pay for both tickets when we get to the 4th movie, if we even decide we will go see it. We can quit in the middle." He offered.

Kai's eyes went wide at what he said; he literally had no way to get out of this. He had to agree. "Okay, fine. We will marathon the "Transformers" movies."

Anna was the next to react. "Are you 2 crazy?!"

"Your boyfriend is." Elsa told her.

"Well…" Anna tried to think of something to say in return. "Yours is as well if he agreed to this!" She countered before signing. "Okay, so if you guys are going to do that, what am I and Elsa supposed to do next Friday?"

"Actually," Elsa clasped her hands. "I have an idea."

Anna turned to face her sister. "And what will that be?"

Elsa's smirk just kept growing. "We will have a nice sister Friday hangout, like some of our older Fridays."

With the plans for the next weekend in order, the group split into 2 cars. Elsa went with Kai and Anna went with Kristoff. Both cars were heading towards the sisters' home, where both Kai and Kristoff spent the weekend nights.

"So, what are you planning to do with Anna while Kristoff is torturing me?" Kai asked Elsa during the car ride.

"You won't tell Anna right?" She asked him.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Elsa smiled just from the thought of what she planned. "You know how I always said I'm going to get revenge on her for both "The Room" and that Titanic movie?" She asked.

"You're going to use the fact that me and Kristoff won't be there to pull it off?" He asked back.

"Pretty much." She replied.

"Okay, 2 questions. One, can I ask what are you planning to do? And two, am I in danger because of tonight?"

"You will find out what I'm planning for Anna next week after you will pick me up from work." Elsa answered the first question. "As for you…" She started to say in a somewhat sing-along voice, causing Kai to get worried. "I think I will let it slide this time. I did volunteer to come with you like you said."

"Thanks, Elsie." He replied with a smile, using the now red light to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She giggled. "You are welcome."

And with that, they continued to drive towards Anna and Elsa's home. Next Friday night is on their minds.

**So, I assume you can already guess at least one movie that will be covered in one of the next chapters. The other one will be revealed soon. **

**Another note that I fell the need to put in. The Kai in this series is not related at all to the servent Kai from "Frozen". I didn't even know that his name was Kai until after I posted "The Frozen Double Date". His name was meant to be a small tribute to the original "Snow Queen" story. Plus, you can tell by the descreption of his look that he looks nothing like the movie Kai.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review if you have something to say!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter, where we find out what Elsa's plan from the previous chapter is. **

**I would like to thank the user Zivon96 for the recommendation. If you are reading this, hope you will like it!**

**Enjoy and leave a review if you have something to say!**

**I own nothing copyrighted in this.**

One week later

It was the weekend again. That magical time of the week when there is no work, no school and no responsibilities; just relaxing and having fun.

As the local ice rink was closing down for the next few days, Elsa was exiting her work place with her 2 co-workers and best friends. One was a brunette and the other was a wild red-head. As they were walking out of the rink, they started to talk about their weekend plans.

"I and Eugene didn't really plan anything special for the weekend." Rapunzel, the brunette, was the first to speak once they were out of the rink. "Any of you want to hang out either today or tomorrow?" She asked.

"Ma parents are an vactian, sa ah have ta watch ma brathers." Merida, the red-head, signed. "2 days af watching the wee devils." She loved her little brothers, but she couldn't deny that they can be a pain sometimes.

"What about you, Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"I have plans for today." She answered. "But maybe we could do something tomorrow." Elsa reassured.

"Whit are yer plans fer taday?" Merida asked.

Elsa started to form an evil smirk on her facial features. "Do you remember when I said I'm going to get Anna for those 2 horrible movies she rented?"

"Don't tell me you are planning to get even with her by renting something she will hate." Rapunzel looked at her with worrying eyes, which just grew more worried when the blonde nodded. "You are evil." Rapunzel finally said.

Merida had a confused look on her face. "Why? Whit are ye gaing ta rent?"

The smirk that lay on Elsa's face never left its place as the conversation went on. "Well, she doesn't like horror films and she has a fear of crows ever since we were kids, because one flew right into her."

Both friends stared at her, not sure what she meant by that answer. But before they could ask her to clarify her answer, a blue Ford Mustang car stopped near the trio. As the car window went down, the girls saw the shape of Kai's head picking out of it. "Afternoon, ladies." He said in an over the top royal voice.

All 3 of them nodded at him with a smile.

"So, are you ready to get your revenge, Miss Anderson?" He asked Elsa as she approached the car and opened the door.

"Yes, I am." She said as she entered the car and gave Kai a hug. "Are you ready for more than 8 hours of Michael Bay shenanigans?" She asked him back.

He signed. "There is no way you have your bow with you. Right, Merida?" He asked the Scottish red-head.

"Ah, came an!" Merida complained. "Sa ah almast hit sameane's farhead ance." She exclaimed. "Na need ta bag me aboot it anymare!"

"Yeah, you hitting my forehead with an arrow is the kind of thing I want right now." He told her, causing the 3 girls to giggle.

"Well, sarry ta dissapaint ye then." She replied.

"Well, we have to go." Elsa told her co-workers. "Talk to us tomorrow, maybe we will do something then." She added.

"Okay." Rapunzel nodded at her with a smile, before Kai started the car and the couple drove off. "Do you think you could have something like 2 hours for yourself tomorrow, Mer?" Rapunzel asked Merida.

"Ah think ah can have a babysitter for tamarraw. If she is still alive frim last time, that is." She replied with a nervous smile.

After a few minutes, Kai and Elsa made it to the local blockbuster, where they always rented/bought movies. "Are you ready for this?" Elsa asked him.

"No." He told her.

She turned to look at him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be fine, Kai… I hope" Elsa told him in the best comforting way she could pull off before quickly pecking him on the lips. "I will meet you back in the register." She said before exiting the car.

Kai turned off the car's engine with a loud sign, knowing there is no escape from this and that the faster he would get this done, the better. He entered the blockbuster shortly after Elsa did, and headed towards the "Action and Science-Fiction" section.

Once he found the 3 "Transformers" movies and was about to head for the register, he noticed Elsa looking for something in the horror section, and then picking something from it. "_Wired. I thought Anna hated horror movies."_ He thought to himself.

After they met in the register and paid the renting fee, the couple made it back to the car. "So, I saw you in the horror section. What "horrors" were you looking for in there?" He asked her with a smile.

Elsa laughed at the pun before she reached for her bag. "Well, I was looking for a "shock AND terror"." Elsa replied as she pulled out the DVD cover for her pick. The cover had a picture of a crow looking at the camera with its beak open. The movie's title, "Birdemic: Shock And Terror", was plastered on it.

"Oh my God, Elsa." Kai half screamed when he saw the cover. "You said you wanted to get even with her, not torture and scare her to death!"

"Oh, she will be fine." She waved it off. "She can watch "The Room" twice in one day and word says this thing is as scary as watching a clown at the circus…"

"And clowns are terrifying." He pointed out.

Elsa didn't know how to reply to that, other than laughing about her boyfriend's fear of clowns. "So, I wouldn't worry about her too much."

After a few minutes of driving and talking, Kai stopped near Elsa's home. "Have fun." He told her as she un-hooked her seat belt.

Elsa turned around to face him. "You too." She said before kissing him good-bye for the moment.

"We will come over once the entire thing is done, if our brains won't melt, that is." Kai told her as he started to drive away, Elsa waving at him.

Once the car was out of sight, Elsa entered home. "Anna, I'm home!" She called her sister.

Anna rushed down the stairs, already out of her work clothes and in her forest green nightgown, and stood before her older sister. "Hey, sis! How are you?" She asked.

"I can't really complain." Elsa returned the smile Anna was beaming towards her.

"So, we are boyfriends free for today." Anna said kind of excited to spend time with just her older sister. "What did you bring for the occasion?"

Elsa's smile turned into more of a smirk, as she pulled the DVD cover and showed it to Anna. Once she did that, Elsa could have sworn her sister lost all color and became even paler than herself, just like she planned.

"We are NOT watching that!" Anna practically screamed half a second after she saw the cover.

"Yes, we ARE!" Elsa replied.

"No, we ARE NOT!"

"Yes, we ARE!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

YESSSSSSSSSS!"

After a minute more of constant "yes" and "no" being spoken by the sisters, Anna finally gave in.

"Okay, fine!" Her face fell down. "I can't believe you are doing this to me. You know I hate horror films and crows!"

"Which are the reasons why I choose this movie to be my revenge plan." Elsa told her. "For both "The Room", and for you screwing up my first date with Kai." She elaborated.

"Oh, you loved "The Room"! Don't deny it!" Anna said with a small smile reappearing on her face. "And, I thought you said that it wasn't a date back then…" She said teasingly. "Also, I didn't plan that one."

Elsa's smirk suddenly disappeared. "You are right… for the most part, anyway."

"So, we aren't watching "Birdemic", Right?" Anna asked with a hopeful smile.

"No." Elsa replied. "We are still watching it. To the living room with you!" Elsa said mockingly, as she pointed towards their living room.

"YOU ARE TEARING ME APART, ELSA!" Anna screamed, doing her best to impersonate the line. Elsa laughed at her as she dragged her little sister to the couch.

After putting the disc in and turning on the PlayStation 3, the sisters were ready to witness the shock and terror that the title spoke of.

As the movie started, along with some generic music, that supposedly tries to give the viewers a bad felling, Anna started talking. "You know, Elsa. If this turns out bad…"

"Turns out bad?" Elsa asked her sister, cutting her off. "We both know this is going to suck, that's part of my plan." She said as her attention was brought back to the screen.

Anna decided not to respond to that. She realized that Elsa really went nuts this time.

After a short while, the "scary" music stopped playing, the movie switched to a tilted shot of the road from inside the car. After a few seconds of silence, the music from before came back, just as the name of the studio popped up on screen.

"Oh God, Elsa!" Anna said in mocked fear. ""Moviehead Pictures" made this! Hide the children!" She screamed as she also waved her arms up and down, causing Elsa to laugh at her.

"I love how the camera is tilted, like we are supposed to feel wired about this entire thing." Elsa pointed out. "Because killer crows are so normal, I needed the hint that this particular killing spree will be weirder and more implausible than the ones going around every Thursday." The blonde sister added, which caused Anna to giggle.

After 4 minutes have passed, all that was shown was the same car, driven by an unseen guy with nothing productive happening.

When the car finally parked, Elsa started speaking. "4 minutes in, and so far, the only thing we saw was a repeat of the last 4 minutes of my life." She said, as the last thing Elsa did before this, was being in a car.

"Speaking of which," Anna said. "Doesn't Kai have the exact same car? Even down to the same color?" She asked, and Elsa's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Yeah, he does. It's supposed to be escape from reality, yet those few minutes were my exact life a moment ago." Elsa ranted, probably more terrified from the coincidence, other than whatever the actual movie will throw at her.

After about a minute of the car driver coming out of his car and walking inside a café, the shock in the movie's title came into play, as the hostess greeted the man with a horribly dubbed "Hey" that didn't match her lip movement at all.

"Looks like Tommy Wiseau and the director for this movie went to the same film school." Anna told Elsa as both laughed at the horrible lip-sync.

"Which makes you wonder which one of them was Uwe Bool's roommate." Elsa added.

Not only did the hostess's lines weren't synced with her lips, she also seemed really creepy with her permeant smile and wide eyes that stared at the main character.

"5 bucks says that she is the main villain." Anna said.

"I would laugh so hard if your right."

After that, the 2 sisters started to see what the movie's main problem was. With the exception of the audio being messy and inconsistent, and every line of dialog receiving its own shot, it was also boring. They were now at the 20 minutes mark, out of the overall 93 minutes movie, and nothing interesting was happening.

The only thing they did notice and talked about, was when the 2 main characters went to a restaurant, and the hours of opening were listed as ":00" and ":30" without actual hours.

True, the acting wasn't good, so was the editing and everything else. But there was also nothing to really laugh it, turning the experience from bad to worse.

"How is that revenge going, sis?" Anna asked after a big yawn escaped her mouth.

"I imagined it will be less boring." Elsa replied with a yawn of her own.

Shortly after though, Anna and Elsa were treated to some CGI birds. And they greeted them with groans of fake pain and shouts of "Boo!", because the effects were horribly done.

"It's sad when Roger Rabbit looks more realistic than this!" Anna screamed with her hand gesturing at the TV.

The sisters were kept silent for about 6 more minutes, as a scene where a company CEO talked to his employers. What was the company's name? What was its relation to the movie, with the exception of the main character working there? What was it doing? Anna and Elsa didn't know. It could have been because it was either never explained, or because they got so bored with the movie that they didn't notice something being said about it.

As soon as the CEO finished his shorter than expected speech, the room erupted with cheering and clapping. After a minute of that, the CEO spoke again. "You guys have worked hard, and you all got your stock options. Congratulations!" He said, and then everyone resumed clapping like seagulls.

This went on for almost a minute, causing Elsa to get angry with the movie. "I sure remember the day Weselton told us good news and everyone clapped for nearly 2 minutes straight… This is so realistic!" She yelled from desperation for something to happen.

Once that was done, everyone started getting up and shake the CEO's hand, congratulating him. Anna and Elsa proceeded to shake each other's hand after watching this scene.

"Why are we doing this?" Anna asked.

"I have no idea, but shaking each other's hand operates our brain more than watching this movie does." Elsa replied.

"I can't believe we are watching something like this, and we are bored. Something is wrong here." The younger sister said.

"Everything is wrong here." Elsa fixed her.

"Point taken." Anna replied as both stopped shaking their hands.

At about 47 minutes in, the so called "Birdemic" finally began. If you could call it beginning, as it just started with no set up what's or ever.

As the fake birds starting flying around and explosions happened for no reason, Elsa paused the movie. "Okay, hold on, movie. They went into a motel, had dry sex"

"How could you know it was dry?" Anna asked, cutting her.

Elsa faced her with a stare on her face. "They didn't take their clothes off… Call it a female insect." She replied to her sister before moving on with her rant. "So, after that, we get a minute of shots that show us nothing and then… Killer crows show up and buildings explode!" She stopped to catch her breath.

"I think this movie does what it was supposed to be doing to me, to you, if that makes any sense." Anna held back a laugh.

"Just hit play." Her elder sister replied, clearly frustrated.

After a few seconds of the killer birds flying around and exploding, which Anna thought was because their blood pressure was off the charts; the birds began attacking a gas station. One bird crashed into the gas pump, and the pump exploded but none of the cars or the actual station.

"And no one is thinking about getting the hell out of there?!" Elsa screamed as she saw the large amount of cars present in the station. "Killer crows, people! RUN!" She yelled, kind of desperately.

"Speaking of which, looking closely at these things, they look more like eagles than crows." Anna suddenly noticed.

"Great. Now we can't even trust the DVD cover." Elsa signed; this revenge plot surly wasn't working for her.

After seeing the killer birds are floating around the motel, the couple decides to get away from there. However, the main character lost his car keys; something both sisters couldn't believe was possible. Luckily for the couple, another couple with a van was staying in the same motel.

"Convenience!" Anna commented.

After the 2 couples got out of the motel, they were attacked by the birds. Actually no, the birds were just floating near them and did nothing else while the 2 guys tried to fend them off by swinging coat hangers at them.

"Oh, for the love of God! THEY ARE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Both sisters screamed, Anna finally losing her patience with the movie.

After the heroes managed to open the van, one of the guys suddenly pulled a gun out of the van's floor and started shooting. "What, was that gun just lying in the van? Where did he pull that out of?!" Anna was getting frustrated.

Elsa had nothing to add. She felt like she has spoken everything that she needed.

Once the heroes got away, they drove around for a bit until they found some dead victims of the killer birds. Anna and Elsa felt like they could have nitpicked those few minutes, but they didn't feel like they wanted to. It wasn't worth it.

Another bird attack took place, only this time, the guys actually used the weapons they had to fight off the birds. To the sisters' surprise, whenever one of the birds was shot down, it just went straight down with barley any animation. It just flew normally, then tiny bit of blood appears and it goes down with its head towards the ground.

Anna and Elsa busted out laughing when they saw this. It was the laziest animation they have ever seen in their entire life.

"I can actually see that dog from "Duck Hunt" popping on screen and holding the birds." Anna continued to laugh at the horrendous animation, and Elsa laughed thanks to both the effects and her sister's joke.

After that scene, where the main characters rescued some kids, that their parents were killed by the birds, yet didn't really seemed fazed about it throughout the rest of the movie; the flick became only just shooting at birds, even if the birds weren't actually there.

"You know, I don't think the birds are coming anymore. You can stop shooting and wasting ammo now." Elsa pointed out, and she was right, because there were no birds attacking at that moment.

After the group stopped to eat something, the main couple noticed some guy with a doctor mask on standing nearby. When they approached him, he told them to go away and that the dying birds lying around the area are contiguous. He tells them about something called "Birds Flu".

Both sisters signed heavily. "Bird flu? Really?" Elsa shook her head.

"Can we just stop this and play "The Last Of Us" until the guys come over?" Anna asked. "I mean, infected, virus, "horror", let's just move on to something better in the same genre, and with the same plot elements."

"That is tempting." Elsa replied. "But first, we are fast forwarding to the end." She added with somewhat determination.

Before any of the girls could have reached the fast-forward button though, the apparent doctor did explain what causes the bird flu. The answer? Global warming. It was supposed to be the explanation to why the birds attacked cars and gas stations, because the usage of gas by humans pollutes the earth.

"Oh, bullshit!" The 2 sisters yelled at the same time. It was very rare for the both of them to use that word, so when they did use it, they were probably angry.

"Fast forward it! Fast forward it!" Anna continued to yell at Elsa, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her older sister, as if her life depended on Elsa skipping to the ending.

Elsa fast-forwarded the movie a bit, and she and Anna witnessed the 2 guys shooting at some birds that attacked a bus. After one of the guys, that the sisters noticed was called Ramsey because of them liking the show "Hell's Kitchen", rescued the people from the bus; a few birds attacked them by… vomiting on them.

Anna's eyes grew wider in shock at what she just saw; Elsa reacted by mouthing "What?" really slowly and with 1 eyebrow raised. This sure was odd.

After that, the depressed sisters fast forwarded to the climax, which quickly got on their nerves, because the birds never stopped squawking. Elsa covered her ears with her hands. "Make it stop!" She shouted.

Anna quickly muted the TV, cancelling the noise, Elsa thanked her for that.

Eventually, after 2 minutes of the birds hovering in front of the car and the main characters doing nothing, the birds just stopped attacking and started to fly away.

"Wha…?" Both sisters started to ask.

They both stayed silent for the whole minute the couple and the kids watched the birds fly off towards the sunset. After that, the credits started rolling over that scene, making the shot last for 3 whole minutes.

When the movie finally ended, Elsa got up, ejected the disc, put it back in the box and shoved it into her bag so that she will return it in 2 days after work.

This is not how she planned her revenge. It wasn't enjoyably bad, it didn't scare her sister like she hoped it will and it was even worse than she imagined.

After Elsa sat back on the couch, there was a long silence lasting between the 2 sisters. Anna eventually spoke up. "So, do you consider us even now?" She asked with an innocent smile, trying to make her sister feel better.

Elsa looked at her with a stern look, but then relaxed and giggled for a bit. "I feel more like I scored a point for the opposing team."

"Oh, come here!" Anna warped Elsa in a conforming hug, which Elsa rolled her eyes at, but accepted it anyway. "Just think about it like that, sis. Kai and Kristoff are watching 4 bad movies in a row today. We watched one, and now we can do whatever we want until they arrive." She smiled at her big sister. "So 3-1 in my favor?" Anna asked, jokingly.

Elsa laughed at that. "I'll take what I can get." She then got up and clasped her hands. "So, "Last Of Us"?" She asked Anna, who smiled at her.

"Like you need to ask!" Anna replied with a wide smile. Anna might not like the horror genre much, but Kai and Kristoff actually managed to get her hooked on the said game, and she couldn't get enough of it.

"Start it up, I'll be right back." Elsa told her, and went to change out of her work clothes and get some drinks for her and Anna. While she didn't really play the game herself, Elsa did liked watching the game's cut scenes as she found the story and characters to be really good.

Half an hour after they started playing the game, Elsa heard her phone let out the SMS sound. She grabbed her phone and looked at the screen. It was a text from Kai.

_Kai: Can't believe I'm saying this, but "Transformers" was actually not that bad! This might turn out better than I thought! Hope you aren't suffering too much. Love you, don't hate me!_

"I can't believe it!" Elsa practically yelled.

Anna paused the game. "What's wrong?"

"Kai enjoyed the first "Transformers", which he was so sure he won't like; and I suffered through that horrendous "environmental" horror film." She told her. "Life's not fair!"

Anna put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Just remember they have 3 other movies that are considered more horrible than the first, from what I've heard. I'm sure he will hate at least one of them."

Elsa let out a breath. "I guess you're right. We will see in a few hours." Elsa replied to Anna, before she texted Kai back.

_My revenge didn't go so well. I think I suffered more than Anna actually. Glad you are having fun though! Hope the rest of the movies will surprise you as well! I can't hate you; you are too sweet for that __J_

After that, both girls shifted their focus back to the game. Passing the time until their boyfriends will finish their marathon.

Little did they know what they were about to go through…

**I'm not going to lie. This one was probably the hardest movie to do out of all the ones I did for this series. What is said about Anna and Elsa being bored with the movie, it's not just them, I barly found stuff to laygh about while taking notes for this because it was so boring! Never the less though, I managed! Hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**Thanks again to Zivon96 for recommending this movie to me. Even if it bored me to no end.**

**Next up, it's Kai's and Kristoff's turn! Stay tuned for that!**

**Please review if you have something to say!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, if "Birdemic" was hard to do because it didn't supply me with a lot of jokes, this one was hard to do because I had TOO MANY jokes and I wasn't sure what could get in and what couldn't. In the end though, I managed to compromise on leaving some stuff out and, for the most part, I'm happy with how this one turned out.**

**If anyone read the first chapter, you might remember the "Transformers" films being mentioned. Well, the foucos of this story is on the second "Transformers" movie, "Revenge Of The Fallen". I will partly touch the other installments in the franchise in the epilogue which will come next.**

**Huge thanks to Godzillaatlarge1457 for the recommendation and for giving me some pointers for this movie and its sequels once we will get to it. I will also recommend everyone reading this to go check out this guy's stories, they are really good! You will thank me for this later!**

**But anyway, I think this has gone long enough. Here is what Kai and Kristoff were going through on that Friday! Enjoy and leave a review if you have anything to say! I OWN NOTHING... With the exeption of Kai to a degree...**

After dropping Elsa at her home, Kai started driving in the direction of Kristoff's home. Throughout the drive, he couldn't help but ask himself how he agreed to this idea to begin with. To start off, he never grew up with "Transformers". He heard about it sure, and every once in a while he would hear someone talking about it in his group of friends, but he never actually watched the classic show.

When the movies came around, he just ignored them for 2 reasons. The first being, he wasn't a fan, so half of the appeal was already gone; and the second reason was Michael Bay's name being attached to it.

Ever since he saw "Armageddon", Kai had, what he would call, the fine habit of not watching anything this guy directed. "Pearl Harbor" was also enough to cure the man from seeing anything related to this director. But, a promise is a promise, and who knows? Maybe watching them with Kristoff, who admitted of being a fan of the franchise, will make the experience less… painful.

After a few minutes of driving, Kai has made it to the apartment building Kristoff lived in. He heard every now and again how much admiration the people living in the building, including his blonde friend, had for the building manager. Kristoff once said his name was Effie, but everyone called him Pebbie because of his love for pebbles.

Once Kai was at the door, he took a deep breath. _Here we go._ He thought to himself before knocking on the door, and being greeted by Kristoff.

"Hey, Man! How's it going?" He asked, shaking Kai's hand.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Kai shrugged. "How about yourself?"

"Same here." Kristoff replied. "Got home a few minutes ago and started setting up the place."

"Well, I" He lifted the DVD's "Got the poison, so let's get this thing done and over with."

Kristoff looked at him. "I guess you are really not looking forward to this, huh?"

"What was your first clue?" Kai asked. "The fact I asked you if you're crazy last week, when you thought that idea up?"

Kristoff laughed at Kai's sarcasm. "Okay, okay." He put his arms up in surrender. "But, I got you something to make this more sufferable to you."

"Oh?" Kai asked, surprised. "And what will that be?"

Kristoff mentioned for Kai to wait a second, before he hurried off into his small kitchen. Kai did take notice that the apartment wasn't all that big. It had an average living room, a serviceable kitchen and a small bed; which explained why he spent weekends at Anna and Elsa's home, apart from his energetic girlfriend.

When the blonde man came back, he held a box of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fruit Snacks". "This should lift your spirt, right?" He asked his friend with the curly hair, who indeed seemed surprised by the box.

"I personally never tried these." Kai admitted as he examined the box. "But I give them credit for putting the "Nickelodeon Turtles" on this, instead of the movie ones." He managed a smile.

After a bit more conversing between the 2, Kai put the first movie's disc inside the DVD player that Kristoff had, and both sat down on the small couch located in the living room. Kristoff already organized snacks and drinks before Kai arrived, so all that was left to do was hit the play button and watch the movie.

One movie later…

To Kai's surprise, he enjoyed the movie. It wasn't high art or anything, but it was mindless fun; which was a big complement, considering how pessimistic he was about the movie.

"That was awesome!" Kristoff exclaimed, felling a nostalgia rush inside of him from seeing his childhood heroes in a new light.

"It wasn't terrible." Kai agreed to an extent. "I have to give it to you, Kristoff. This might turn out better than I thought."

"Told you!" Kristoff teased. "Can you put the next one in? I'm going to fill the drinks." Kai nodded and approached the player to change the disc as Kristoff took their drinking glasses and headed towards the kitchen. Once the switch was done, Kai sent Elsa a text, telling her how surprised he was with the movie.

Eventually, Kristoff came back to the living room and sat back on the couch. "Ready for round 2?" He asked Kai.

"Let's see if the surprise strike continues." Kai replied, actually interested in seeing the other sequels now.

Kristoff hit "Play" for the second movie, and the disappointment began…

The movie started with a 2 minute exposition flashback that revealed info about "The Fallen", the villain which the movie was named after. Kristoff was well focused on the events presented to him; while Kai wondered why was the movie beginning in 17,000 B.C. but decided to keep the thought to himself. There was no reason to worry… yet.

After the title showed up, the movie cut to the present day. It was explained that the good Transformers, called "Autobots", were now a part of the US military, and were part of a program to stop "Decepticons", the bad Transformers.

It turned out a few Decepticons were located in Shanghai, and the military was sent there, along with the Autobots, to capture them.

"All right!" Kristoff said. "We are only 5 minutes in and there is already an action scene!"

While Kai was happy that the movie started with an action scene, he couldn't help but wonder about something as it continued to play out. "Why is the army fighting the Decepticons? I mean, they got the Autobots with them so, why not let the giant robots handle the giant robots?" He asked.

"You know, you do have a point." Kristoff snapped from his excitement.

After a bit of chase around the city, the military decided to send in the Transformers. After the first Decepticon was down, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, entered the scene. Kristoff was excited while the huge robot made his entrance. Kai couldn't help but admit the scene was pretty cool; even though he thought the fight could have ended faster if Optimus arrived from the beginning.

A minute after Optimus entered the scene; the other Decepticon was destroyed by the Autobots' leader. "1 minute! 1 freaking minute!" Kai said. "Why didn't they send in Optimus in the first place? It could have ended so much faster and Shanghai would have been less destroyed!"

Kristoff turned his head to face Kai. "Come on, dude! Admit that this opening scene was cool!"

"It was for the most part, but it had no reason for happening aside from the military being idiots." Kai replied. "They could have sent Optimus from the start, 2 minutes, bad guys destroyed, back to HQ for cake!" He said. This started to go down…

After that scene, the movie cut away to the main human from the first movie, named Sam; who is leaving for college.

As the scene went on, Kai commented on the scene where Sam's girlfriend, Mikaela, is working at the garage. "Say, Kristoff. I forgot to ask you; you work at a garage, was there ever any chick that looks like this working there?"

Kristoff shook his head. "There is barley any other workers there except from me so… no." He said.

"So I'm adding it to the "stuff that don't make sense" list."

Kristoff's eyes went wide. "You already have a list?"

Kai nodded. "It's not that big yet, but it's progressing."

Shortly after, a small piece of "The Allspark", a cube that was assumed destroyed by the end of the first film, falls out of Sam's shirt and causes some of the kitchen equipment to turn into small transformers. After a short moment of watching the little robots, Kai had to pause the movie.

"Okay, hold on, movie." He said. "First, only one shard of this cube can transform machinery in your house into transformers wanna-be's, than why have the cube at all? Second of all, does this one have a LASER CANNON FOR A DICK?!" He asked as his face twitched in misunderstanding.

Kristoff also, couldn't believe it. "Oh my… you are right. What were they thinking?"

Kai shook his head as he pressed they play button on the remote again.

As the kitchen suppliers turned into transformers and started attacking Sam, the teen jumped out of his window and called for his autobot friend, Bumblebee, for help.

"What? He seriously didn't hear all the gunshots going around? He had to wait for Sam to call him to confirm there was danger going around?" Kai asked.

After that short scene, both Kai and Kristoff were starting to get annoyed with Sam's parents, who they found to be extremely not funny. Kai stated again that no matter what, seeing Megan Fox taking her clothes off, as she did at one moment, won't save the movie and Kristoff argued as to why Sam can't take Bumblebee with him.

"He can be disguised as a car and bingo! No one will know!" He argued.

"Problem is, that will be smart, and will guarantee that the transformers will actually have a big role to play in this movie." Kai told him.

Not even half an hour in, and both already had problems with the sequel.

As the movie continued playing, both Kai and Kristoff were not impressed. There was a lot of focus on the human characters, which were painfully unfunny and boring to them, instead of the transformers themselves, which were actually entertaining when on-screen.

"Why do we need all of this time with the humans?" Kai asked. "In the first movie, I can understand, because the robots were just arriving. But here, where they are already established and everything, why isn't the focus on them?"

Kristoff replied with silence.

"I take your lack of response as you can't actually defend the movie on that front?"

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah. In the show, it was all about the robots. Why do we need so much of the humans in the movies? They are boring." He ranted.

"And they are also unfunny to boot." Kai added.

One of the scenes the 2 friends hated the most, was when it was revealed that one of the Allstars shards was kept by the military under lock down.

"What could possibly go wrong?!" Both Kai and Kristoff said at the same time, clearly not liking the idea of anything related to that cube not being destroyed.

Un-surprisingly, the shard is stolen by a group of Decepticons and is used to revive Megatron, the Decepticon leader. Both friends watching the movie didn't comment, as they know that keeping that shard around was a bad idea.

Once revived, Megatron reunites with the leader of all Decepticons, a robot called "The Fallen".

"So, hold on a moment. Is Megatron this guy's bitch now?" Kristoff asked, annoyed by the revelation. "Who is this Fallen? I've never heard about him in the show, in any generation! Now he is the "true" leader of the Decepticons?"

"I'll take it as it's also a problem for the fans, and not just for a casual viewer like me, who think this was an ass pull?" Kai asked, receiving a nod from his blonde friend.

Back in the movie, The Fallen ordered Megatron to capture Sam, as he observed one of the Allstars shards, and kill Optimus as he is the last remaining Prime; and apparently, only a Prime can kill The Fallen.

"You don't say. I thought only Ratchet could do it." Kai said, as it was obvious that Optimus will get to kill him because he is the main Transformer.

Back with Sam, he realizes that the cube shard is affecting him and asks his girlfriend to not touch it. When a little Decepticon tried to steal the shard, she managed to stop it and put it in a box.

"I'll give them credit," Kristoff said. "Megan Fox does do something in this."

"I'll be impressed if she will take down Megatron" Kai countered, not entirely impressed by her beating a small harmless robot.

While that was going on, Sam started to go crazy because of the shard, much to one of his roommate's puzzlement. Mikaela got unto a plane with the tiny Decepticon, which both Kai and Kristoff joked on how there is no way she is getting on a plane with that box; especially when it moves in front of security. The Autobots were also on route towards Sam in order to protect him from the Decepticons.

Back in Sam's dorm, a girl he met at a party comes over and starts to flirt with him; right down to laying on top of him on his bed. A shot of Mikaela arriving at the campus was shown a few seconds before it.

"Oh! If she is walking into the room and sees Sam making out with that chick and some teen love triangle is about to start, I'm quitting this thing!" Kai announced. That was what he imagined those movies would be. It just happened to be a miracle the first one was okay.

Kristoff was about to comment, but a robotic tail coming out from under that girl's skirt towards Sam's head caught both him and Kai's attention. They didn't say anything, just gaped at what they have witnessed. That wasn't only stupid, but it didn't even made sense in the film's cannon.

To top it all off, Mikaela walked in on the 2 making out, while the Decepticon hide its tail. When the now "Ex" stormed off, the Decepticon grabbed Sam with a robotic whip that came out of its mouth. Luckily for him, Mikaela returned to the room and saved him.

Kristoff paused the movie this time. "NO!" He screamed before he got off from his seat and started pacing around the room. "No! No! No! No! No!" He continued to say to himself as he moved throughout his apartment. Kai looking at him with looks of shock and even a bit of horror. He thought this was stupid as well but… that was some overreaction.

"I take it this was something idiotic Michael Bay made up?" Kai asked when Kristoff calmed down.

"It was…" He replied through a few breaths. "Sorry for creeping you out." He quickly added.

"Don't worry, I've seen worse, dude." Kai managed a smile before both resumed watching.

From that point forward, both Kai and Kristoff were starting to dislike the movie… a lot. Scenes like Mikaela fighting with Sam even after she saw the girl was a transformer, Kai realizing this is a lot like the female Terminator from said franchise and Sam surviving situations like falling a two-story fall, falling an incredibly high fall, in a car no less, with every window shard missing him and his friends and being smacked around by Megatron, didn't really lift the men's spirit.

"Yeah… no. He is dead. Fatality." Kai said, impersonating the "Mortal Kombat" narrator and causing Kristoff to laugh.

Thankfully though, Optimus and some Autobots came in to save Sam and an action scene ensued. "Oh, Finally!" Kristoff was excited, finally some action was about to happen.

After Optimus led Megatron into a forest, the 2 leaders started to fight each other. Kristoff was smiling throughout the fight, as this is what he wanted to see in the movie. While Kai didn't have any emotional connection to the franchise, he did enjoy the fight. It was well shot and animated in his honest opinion.

He did pick on a few things however, like when Megatron kept calling Optimus weak and a waste of scrap metal when the later actually seemed to have the upper hand in the fight. "And he being so weak is why he is kicking your ass!" Kai shouted at the screen, as if the character could hear him.

The fight went on, and both friends actually found themselves enjoying it as Optimus proved to be a very skilled fighter; handling every Decepticon by himself without help.

"What a badass!" Kristoff yelled with his fist in front of his face, enjoying his childhood hero fighting evil.

However, Kristoff's happy face turned into a shocked one when Megatron stabbed Optimus in the chest, resulting in Optimus dying.

Well, that's… dark…" Kai said, surprised as he didn't see that one coming and judging by his friend's face neither did Kristoff.

"They actually did it in this movie as well." Kristoff whispered, gathering Kai's attention.

"Here as well?" He asked. "As in, Optimus also died in the show?"

The blonde shook his head. "He died in the animated movie based on it. It was actually a really sad scene; there is even a story about a kid who was so traumatized by it that he locked himself in his bathroom and didn't come out for like, 2 weeks or something." He told.

"Damn." That was all Kai could have managed. "Well, if what you say is true, then it's a pretty balls-y choice to the movie's credit." He added after a few seconds.

The rest of the viewing after that moment was pretty silent, with occasional comments on how 2 infamous transformers, called Skids and Mudflap, are incredibly racist.

"You know, I heard from people how racist these 2 became in this movie… but wow." Kristoff told Kai.

"I'm not even sure what they are supposed to be a racist of exactly, but I still feel offended." He said in response.

After around an hour or so, Sam and the group came across an old transformer, called Jetfire; who Kristoff seemed to recognize but didn't say anything about him for fear his likeness for the show will be ruined again.

After a bit of conversation between Jetfire and the group; the old transformer teleported them all to Egypt, for what reason, they didn't know. And neither Kai nor Kristoff for that matter.

Eventually, one of the characters approached Jetfire with a line that Kai swore was the best bit of dialog in the movie for the irony alone. "Beginning, middle, end, facts, details, condense, plot; tell it!"

Kai couldn't help but laugh at that line, causing Kristoff to look at him with one eyebrow raised. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"It's funny how a character in the movie knows the basics of telling a story, when the director clearly doesn't." He said through some laughter escaping his mouth every few seconds. Kristoff had to admit, it was kind of funny when he thought about it.

After Jetfire told Sam and his friends about the backstory for the Fallen and how the Primes stopped him, Sam thinks that this Matrix thing Jetfire mentioned in his story could bring Optimus back to life.

"Well, here went the drama of killing Optimus off." Kristoff said before Kai could say the exact same thing. Despite being a fan of "Transformers", he started to dislike the movie by now.

Eventually, after what felt like forever, the climax has finally arrived. Kai and Kristoff thought they could forget from all the stupidity that they have just experienced with some decent action, only not quite.

During all the explosions and running and fighting, one transformer called Devastator, who could suck almost everything, was revealed to have 2 large testicles wrecking balls for no reason, other than having a stupid joke. Both Kai and Kristoff reached for the pause button and screamed. "Why does it have balls?" They couldn't believe it by this point.

"I swear, Michael Bay made some porn at one point in his life and he thought movies work exactly the same." Kai summed up his opinion. "First, the female Decepticon. Then, there was that little robot humping Megan Fox's leg, and now this!" He then turned to Kristoff. "Was the cartoon like this as well? Because I know for sure my parents wouldn't have allowed me to see this as a kid!"

"I think I made it clear that this is nothing like the old cartoon." Kristoff countered.

"Point taken." Kai said grumpily as he calmed down, both took a deep breath and continued the movie.

Shortly after that pause, and after a lot of slow motion shots, Sam was killed by Megatron. Kai and Kristoff had nothing to say on the matter. They did have something to say however, once Sam made it to what seemed to be a robot heaven where he meets all the Primes, who resurrect him and restore the Matrix as they claim that Sam has earned it.

"I have no comment." Kai said.

"Same. I have nothing to say, this is just that stupid." Kristoff added.

Sam comes back to life, he revives Optimus with the Matrix and a dying Jetfire, who came out of nowhere, gives Optimus his parts so he could kill the Fallen. "Okay, say whatever you want, Optimus is still awesome!" Kristoff said as he saw the Optimus's transformation with Jetfire's parts.

"I'll agree on that; too bad I needed to sit through a lot of "Lame" and "Unpleasant" before I got to the "Cool"."

After a short fight, Optimus kills the Fallen and Megatron retreats. Everything is fine and the movie ended.

Both friends groaned as the end credits finally rolled. "That… was… painful!" Kai summed up.

"I can't believe they screwed the show up this badly!" Kristoff added.

"This is why I was skeptical about this marathon idea, Kristoff."

"I can see."

After 5 minutes or so of resting, with the audio from the credits muted, Kristoff got up from his seat. "Well, we better get to the 3rd one now if we want to be in time for the 4th movie's next showing."

Kai turned his head faster than a gun bullet when he heard Kristoff's words. "We are STILL seeing all 4?! Wasn't this enough?" He asked, while also swearing he was about to cry.

"You agreed to all 4 movies, kai." The blonde guy smirked at him.

"You said that if I want out at any point, I'm allowed to ask you to stop!" Kai objected, quite aggressively.

"Hey, who knows? maybe we will be surprised by the next 2 again, you may never know, unless we won't watch them." Kristoff said before heading for the kitchen to re-fill the drinks.

Kai signed as he face palmed himself, moving his hand throughout his curly hair, before he took out his phone to text Elsa again. "_Just finished watching the second movie. Now this was bad! Tell Anna that her boyfriend is in danger now! He is forcing me to watch the other 2 even though we both hated this one! Pray for me."_

As Kai switched the discs, he heard his phone letting out the SMS sound and quickly checked it. _"I'm so sorry you have to suffer. Hopefully you will be surprised by the rest, like you were with the first one __J_". He smiled for a bit at Elsa's support, before Kristoff came back with more drinks and snacks.

"Is the next one in?" He asked Kai.

"Just play it before I change my mind." He answered.

2 movies were down, 2 left. As the 3rd one began playing, Kai could only pray that the other 2 will be somewhat enjoyable.

**Even though I never grew up with "Transformers" I still enjoyed writing this one. Except from re-watching the movie for the writing process. That wasn't fun. In reality, I only watched the first 2 live action movies as an ex-friend dragged me to the first one(Which like Kai, I thought was a mindless fun) and I didn't like the second one(Duh!) so I never bothered with the rest.**

**It was interesting having Kai and Kristoff do their own thing with no Anna and Elsa. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you have something to say!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are, the epilogue for this little story. This little bit was a lot of fun to write, I had to stop myself from making it too long. Nothing is being watched here, just the characters interacting like in the prologue.**

**So, to some this up. I hope you enjoyed reading this, leave a review if you got something to say, special thanks for Zivon96 and Godzillaatlarge1457 for the recommendations and tips and to anyone who read this!**

**I own nothing with the expection of this OC that apperantly shared his name with one of the servents from "Frozen". I need to check names next time I do an OC.**

It has been many hours since Anna and Elsa finished watching the awful movie that was supposed to serve as revenge. Games were played, conversations were had and the movie was long forgotten in Elsa's purse, now waiting to return to its place on the blockbuster's shelves.

It was now night-time, and the sisters were waiting for their boyfriends to arrive back from the movie theater. Kai sent Elsa a text that they were heading out for the theater about 2 and a half hours prior to this point, along with another few random letters and symbols that she guessed were supposed to represent frustration.

As Elsa waited in the living room, Anna joined her for a small talk until the guys will arrive.

"How well do you think this is going?" Anna asked as she sat down on one of the couches.

"I haven't heard from Kai ever since he told me they left." She replied. "And if IMDB is to be believed, the movie should end right about now."

"Did he tell you how Kristoff is doing?" The young sister asked, as her boyfriend didn't seem to text her at all as opposed to Elsa's.

"Aside from the threat to take his life tonight, Kai didn't mention him." Elsa answered with a small giggle. "I'm going to assume he did enjoy the movies if he forced Kai to sit through them."

"That might be the case. And that means I'll have to "punish" him tonight for that." Anna said with a smirk.

Elsa laughed as she looked at her sister. "Why do I get the feeling that the punishment you speak of won't be such of a punishment for him?" She asked.

"You haven't seen me in action, Elsa." Anna said with a mocking pride.

"Seeing how I'm your sister, I'd prefer it to stay like that." Elsa answered with another giggle.

Shortly after, a car was heard parking outside the house. "Guess they are back." Anna said as she and Elsa got up to open the door. A few seconds later, Kai and Kristoff appeared at the door. "So, how was your marathon, boys?" Anna asked with her best smile upon seeing both men come in. Kai looked angry, tired and like he was tortured by someone while Kristoff looked scared of him more than anything.

"Um…" Kristoff started. "It wasn't half bad, I think."

"It was 3 fourths out of 4 bad." Kai objected.

"Oh, come on, Man! Admit it; the 3rd one was the best one!" Kristoff said.

"In confusing the shit out of me? Not arguing with you there, buddy."

"But the final fight scene was so epic, as well as how Megatron died!"

"Too bad I had no idea what was going on during the rest of the film, therefor I didn't care for anyone, or anything, when we got to the climax!"

"Why didn't you ask me to explain it to you, then? I got it all!"

"I did! You ignored me!"

Anna and Elsa just looked at the argument going around in front of their eyes. They sure hoped both guys won't hate each other after tonight and because of the debate going on. Though, if they were honest, it was enjoyable to watch.

"And you got to admit!" Kristoff continued the conversation. "The Dinobots in the 4th movie were so cool!"

"Too bad they were only in the last… what? 10 minutes! Out of 100 and something minutes!"

"Okay, okay, guys! Let's calm down!" Anna stopped the argument before dragging Kristoff upstairs by his wrist, leaving Kai with Elsa downstairs. When they got up, she turned to face her boyfriend. "So, how was the entire experience?"

"Well, I liked the 1st and 3rd films, disliked the 2nd and hated the 4th with the exception of the ending." Kristoff summed up.

"And the 4th is the one you had to pay for both your and Kai's tickets, right?" Anna asked with slight concern.

Kristoff signed heavily, only now realizing what a mistake this entire thing was. "Yes."

"Aww… My poor baby." She said right before she wrapped Kristoff up in a hug, which he returned. At least he knew Anna couldn't hate him, which is better than what he could say about Kai at the moment.

"However…" Anna suddenly said as she backed up from the hug. "We did tell you not to watch these films and you didn't listen, so… you shall receive a punishment for not listening to the soul you have tortured, Elsa and most important, me." She said in a fake regal voice.

"And what will that punishment be?" He asked her while giggling at her royal impersonation.

She grabbed him by the neck and quickly locked her lips with his, almost forcing herself on him. After about a minute, Anna broke their passionate kiss and gave him the best naughty look she could pull off at the moment. "Did that answer your question?" She asked right before grabbing Kristoff by his arm and pulling him towards her room.

Downstairs, Elsa tried to calm Kai down. "Are you sure you are okay?" She asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking into his tired eyes.

Kai took a deep breath before answering her. "Yeah, I'm alright. It's just that watching 4 movies like this in a row can do a number on me."

Elsa smiled at him after what he said. "I noticed."

The 2 of them hugged for a few seconds before they made their way to the living room couch. "So," Elsa started. "How awful was Mr. Bay?"

"Well," Kai started as he turned to face his girlfriend. "The entire thing is kind of like a roller-coaster ride." He said, causing Elsa to giggle at his response.

"So when does it go down?" She asked him.

"No, no." He corrected her. "Going down is the fun part of the roller-coaster, so the first movie is like "Wee!"." He demonstrated with his arms high in the air, to simulate a roller-coaster ride, causing Elsa to laugh even more. "Then, the 2nd one is the slow, boring, going up part. The 3rd one is like a loop; it's fun and mindless but it leaves you sick and confused. Now, the 4th one is like if you get stuck in the middle of a loop with your head up-side down and all the blood going to your head, because someone messed up with the train's control panel, causing the ride to stop." Elsa was full-out laughing by the end of the explanation.

"Thanks for laughing at my suffering, Elsie." He told her sarcastically.

"I can't help it that my boyfriend is hilarious." She leaned her head unto his shoulder.

"I'll take that as a complement." He told her with a smile on his face before warping his arm around her waist. "So, how did your "revenge" go again?" He asked Elsa, who signed at the memory.

"Well, as I told you in the text, I think it back-fired on me a bit. But hey, I and Anna learned that global warming is caused by car gas warming the earth and that it pisses off birds, causing them to become killers." Elsa answered.

"Well, I and Kristoff learned that apparently, it wasn't meteors that caused the dinosaurs to become extinct, it was all aliens that wanted to turn earth into metal." Kai added.

"So, on the bright side," Elsa said. "We both learned something today." She joked.

After a few seconds of silence, Kai and Elsa decided to turn on the TV to see if there is something to watch that could help the 2 relax, and shut out Anna's "punishment" that has reached their ears from the floor above. After a bit of searching on the scheduled programs, Elsa noticed that episodes of the Nickelodeon version of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" were just about to start.

"Well, what do you know?" She said as noticed it, causing Kai to look at the schedule himself.

"Do you mind if I'll check the episodes discerptions?" Kai asked her, and she passed him the remote. After checking the descriptions, Kai found out that the 2 episodes airing were, coincidently, his 2 favorite episodes of the show so far. "Pizza Face" and "Into Dimension X".

"Good episodes?" Elsa asked him.

"My 2 favorites, actually." Kai replied.

"Well, lucky us." Elsa declared as she scooted closer to Kai, causing him to get confused.

"Wait, you want to watch it?" He asked her, caught off guard by her action.

"Sure, why not?"

"But, you never watched anything related to the turtles, movie aside, are you su…" Kai's words were cut when Elsa put 2 of her fingers on his lips.

"If you like it, I think I will as well." She told him with a sweet smile.

Kai's smile just grew after she said it. "Come here, you!" He told Elsa as he grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately and happily, Elsa gladly returned the kiss.

Eventually, the 2 pulled back. "I think I like the turtles a lot more already." She told Kai with a big smile as she returned to lay her head against his chest, and he warped his arm around her shoulder as the show started.

To Elsa's surprise, she enjoyed both episodes a lot more than she thought she will. They were funny, creative and overall fun. She now understood why Kai enjoyed the show so much, and these 2 episodes in particular. Maybe she could reward him for this, the same way Anna punishes Kristoff for not listening to her, the next day. But as of now, she was just fine with cuddling with her curly-haired boyfriend and enjoying a good show.

Even though the rest of this Friday hang out didn't go entirely well for Kai and Elsa, the end of it was worth it for both of them. Maybe it's true when they say that every low point also has an upside.

THE END

**So that was it! Really glad I found the time and a way to do this story. Will I do another story in this "Frozen Modern AU" series of mine? Well, after saying the previous one was the last one and clearly breaking my word on that, I can't tell anymore. If there will be some other idea I'll have then maybe... you may never know.**

**I'm so lucky that my best friend has a girlfriend that doesn't leave his side. I can just study them for the Kai and Elsa scenes, I don't think they will mind.**

**But for the time being, hope you enjoyed this! Leave a review if you have something to say!**


End file.
